Volver a empezar
by Miz Weasley
Summary: Astoria es menor de edad y tiene sobre sus hombros más responsabilidades que muchos adultos: dar la cara por las atrocidades que cometió su madre y fingir una sonrisa cuando mencionan a su padre. Tiene que reconstruir su vida y no morir en el intento. Y, encima, tiene que lidiar con un mejor amigo deprimido que no sabe quiénes son los malos. (Posible M en un futuro)


**CAPÍTULO I**

Tropezó con un zapato solitario y trastabilló hasta alcanzar la mesilla del recibidor. Soltó su bolso, la capa y las llaves y resopló cuando vio el total desastre que habían montado unos Carroñeros mientras los Greengrass habían estado luchando.

La casa estaba, literalmente, patas arriba.

La cocina ya no tenía ningún armario en su sitio y los pocos trastos que no habían conseguido robar, hacían la función de orinales. Arrugó la nariz cuando accidentalmente pateó una olla y el olor ácido la golpeó. Tuvo que salir rápidamente de la cocina e internarse en las sombras del salón de estar para no caer redonda al suelo y probablemente morir a manos de pequeños y peludos ratones que la devorarían a la menor oportunidad.

Inspeccionó por encima cada habitación de la casa y concluyó en que iba a necesitar demasiado tiempo para restaurarla, probablemente más del que disponía y que tendría que pasar el verano entero en casa de alguna amiga más para no acaparar tanto a Paige. Con suerte (y bastante más dinero del que tenía planeado gastar en un principio) para cuando volviera de Hogwarts en Navidades su habitación estaría aceptable y no tendría que gorronear espacio a nadie.

Suspiró con tristeza al entrar a su cuarto y descubrir que lo habían usado, indiscutiblemente, como el picadero oficial del improvisado cuartel general que habían montado los caza recompensas en la ausencia de los dueños de la casa. Prueba de ello, la grotesca montaña de sujetadores que se erguía en una esquina de su habitación.

–Sólo falta una montaña de condones usados y todo sería perfecto. –Masculló mientras se alejaba de la pila de ropa interior. Giró sobre sus pies y los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas cuando vio el dosel de su cama hecho jirones y sospechosamente marrón allá donde se juntaba con el suelo. Eso apartó el pensamiento de los preservativos usados, pero la dejó peor que si se hubiera resbalado con uno. Aquella cama Reina Anna era su más preciada posesión y amaba con locura las ligeras cortinas de vaporosa gasa azul.

Aguantó bien poco desde entonces y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba recogiendo lo poco que había traído consigo. Cuando salió de la casa, la recibió un jardín descuidado y su malestar y frustración sólo aumentaron. Estaba segura de que si al menos Daphne estuviera con ella, todo sería más fácil o, al menos, más llevadero. Pero ahora que su amada hermana mayor había contraído nupcias en secreto y se había largado al continente, estaba ella sola con un enorme jardín salvaje y lleno de gnomos (y a saber qué otras criaturas igual de desagradables y molestas) y una casa hecha mierda para arreglar.

Si tan sólo sus padres…

Una poderosa furia la invadió y Astoria no tardó en cogerse la goma que tenía en la muñeca y estirarla antes de soltarla y sentir el pinchacito de dolor. Inmediatamente, la furia retrocedió y sólo para estar más segura de que no iba a sucumbir a la tentación de Aparecerse en la cueva de su madre y cantarle las cuarenta, contó hasta treinta y seis un par de veces.

No, no podía enfadarse ante la mera mención (en su cabeza) de sus padres puesto que ellos no tenían la culpa… ¿A quién quería engañar? Sí, eran, ambos, culpables de que toda su vida estuviera ahora destrozada. Sin embargo, era perfectamente consciente de que no le serviría de nada quejarse y reclamarle a una loca y a un muerto por sus decisiones tomadas.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró con ojos vacíos toda la propiedad Greengrass. Iba a ser duro devolverle todo su esplendor, pero a falta de algo mejor que hacer y un sitio en el que vivir, estaba atascada en la tarea de controlar las obras y la nueva decoración. De poder, se compraría una casa en el Londres Muggle y viviría allí cuando no estuviera en Hogwarts. Lástima que aun tuviera quince (aunque cumpliría los dieciséis en dos días) y no pudiera tocar en su beneficio el dinero de sus padres hasta los veintitrés.

Y que Daphne, por supuesto, se lo estuviera pasando de lo lindo con su parte de la herencia en Monte Carlo con el apuesto Theodore Nott y la hubiera olvidado en Inglaterra.

Astoria abandonó el jardín cuando un gnomo se le encaramó a la pierna y la miró con ojos oscuros y brillantes fijamente. Cuando estuvo fuera de las protecciones, se Apareció (aunque no tuviera precisamente el Permiso) en la casa de Paige, la mestiza que gentilmente se había ofrecido a alojarla mientras estuviera sin hogar. A Astoria siempre le había gustado la pequeña morena que sonreía a todos abiertamente y no le importaba lo que se decía de ella. Desde su propia pandilla de Serpientes, Astoria la había observado con envidia por su libertad mientras ella se resignaba a charlas con los hijos de los amigos de su padre y a evitar a los Sangre Inmunda de los que la habían advertido.

Qué tonta había sido.

Había luchado codo con codo con las personas que había estado evitando a lo largo de su vida y había descubierto en ellos grandes magos y brujas con mucho más poder que algunos de sus conocidos más Limpios. En Paige, había encontrado también una muy buena amiga que la consoló cuando los Aurores la informaron de la muerte de su padre y el futuro encarcelamiento de su madre en Azkaban.

Por eso no se sentía para nada incómoda compartiendo cuarto con ella.

Cuando Apareció en el jardín de los Michael, no pudo evitar comparar con amargura la bonita y arreglada casita con el desastre que había dejado atrás. De nuevo, suspiró con cansancio y arrastró los pies hasta el recibidor, donde descargó sus cosas antes de subir al piso de arriba.

Llegó a su habitación y se quitó las zapatillas. Después, descalza y con los pantalones manchados de porquería, se encaminó al cuarto de baño para quitarse toda la mugre que había ido recogiendo a lo largo del día. Aún no eran ni las doce, pero se sentía extrañamente sucia después de una visita a un desastrado cementerio y a su acogedora casa.

Aprovechó que los dueños de la casa no estaban para pasarse más tiempo del aceptablemente permitido bajo el helado chorro de agua. La relajaba aquella sensación y últimamente lo que más necesitaba era precisamente eso: relajarse. En el Castillo, había estado muy ocupada gestionando las cuentas bancarias y haciendo los arreglos para el funeral de su padre y la boda de su hermana. Por cuestiones obvias, nadie había acabado el curso escolar de ese año y la mayoría de los alumnos dejaron Hogwarts al poco tiempo de acabar la Guerra. Por supuesto, siempre había habido casos en los que los menos afortunados que habían perdido demasiado, se quedaban a ayudar para gastar el tiempo y aportar su granito de arena, pero Astoria tenía prioridades.

Alejarse de _él_, la primera de todas.

Cuando los había visto huir en el encuentro final, se sintió extrañamente tranquila. Así, lejos de toda la acción entre El Elegido y Voldemort estarían a salvo.

Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupada por ellos, se reprendió a sí misma y se obligó a odiarlos por ser tan cobardes.

No es como si hubiera tenido éxito.

A los pocos días de la Caída de Voldemort, los Malfoy regresaron al Castillo buscando protección de sus antiguos colegas. Minerva McGonagall (y Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato) había sido benevolente concediéndoles dicha protección hasta que los Aurores llegaron con una orden de detención. Se los llevaron, a los tres, y al poco tiempo volvieron sólo dos del juicio. Lucius fue encarcelado, como su madre, y Narcisa fue puesta bajo custodia del Ministerio. Harry Potter, curiosamente, defendió a Draco en el juicio y éste sólo tuvo que pagar tres meses de servicios comunitarios y otros tres en arresto domiciliario.

Astoria no lo había vuelto a ver desde el día en el que lo vio despedirse de su madre en el Gran Comedor.

Tampoco es como si lo echara de menos…

Salió de la ducha completamente empapada y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero con una mueca de asco. Había ganado peso los últimos dos meses, pero los casi siete quilos que había dejado atrás en medio del estrés y la preocupación de la Guerra no habían vuelto del todo a su cuerpo. Astoria nunca había sido gorda ni entrada en quilos, así que adelgazar no había hecho nada bueno en ella. Siempre había sido delgaducha; ahora se asemejaba a un esqueleto cubierto de piel.

Se vistió rápidamente con ropa limpia y salió del baño a la cocina. Decidió que ya que vivía del cuento en una casa ajena, al menos colaboraría con los dueños y les haría la comida.

Hizo lo poco que sabía hacer y preparó una deliciosa pasta a la boloñesa. Se dijo que tendría que aprender a cocinar algo más si no quería hastiar a los Michael con la comida mientras iba poniendo la mesa. Comprobó con un vistazo la hora y descubrió que en pocos minutos, si no le fallaban los cálculos, Paige llegaría a casa y después sus padres se aparecerían desde el Ministerio. Mike, el hermano mayor de Paige, no vendría hoy a casa por no-se-qué del trabajo.

Se sentó en la mesa (en su sitio, para no molestar a nadie) y esperó a que diera la una y cuarto en inquietante silencio. Astoria no era de las chicas calladas, aunque estuviera completamente sola en una casa considerablemente grande y constantemente necesitaba llenar los espacios vacíos con su propia voz. Pero llámalo cansancio emocional o hastío de la vida: ese día no estaba para conversaciones con el aire.

Dieron la una y veinte y decidió comer sola; tapó los platos de los demás con unos trapos encantados que los mantendrían caliente y consultó la improvisada agenda que se había hecho días atrás. A las tres, tenía que marchar al Ministerio y hablar con el jefe de Aurores para concretar las visitas que le haría a su madre durante el verano. A las cuatro, se iría al Callejón Diagón para comprarse algo de ropa –no podía vivir eternamente gorroneándole pantalones a Paige– y suponía que se tardaría al menos dos horas. Después, sobre las seis y media, tenía que asistir a una reunión pseudo formal y aguantaría una hora antes de marcharse a Malfoy Manor, donde cenaría y probablemente pasaría también la noche allí.

Y de todo eso, lo que más la molestaba era tener que comprarse vaqueros.

Se peinó y se maquilló lo suficiente como para parecer un par de años más mayor y dejó la casa en menos de tres segundos. Aprovechando su especial permiso de Aparición, hizo una parada en la Pastelería antes de ir directamente a la entrada del Ministerio. Mientras buscaba el departamento de Aurores, devoró lo que ella consideraba su postre. Cuando terminó, se limpió los restos de chocolate en la manga de la túnica y comprobó que no tenía ninguna mancha delatora en las comisuras de la boca.

Antes de entrar, comprobó que no parecía una niña de quince años encargándose de asuntos de adultos.

Por supuesto, con su porte regio, el pelo castaño recogido en un apretado moño y los ojos débilmente delineados con Kohl negro, cualquiera diría que tenía casi dieciséis.

Ja.

Sacudiendo los hombros con delicadeza, respiró hondo y tocó la puerta metálica que separaba a los Aurores del resto del mundo. Esperó un segundo, dos o tal vez tres hasta que alguien, con un gruñido que adivinaba contenía una maldición, le abrió.

Se encontró con el Auror de raza Negra que la había ayudado durante la guerra. ¿Rinsley, se llamaba? No, Kingsley, recordó.

–Buenas tardes. –Saludó con vocecilla tímida. Se maldijo por no mantener su papel de chica mayor, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando en el rostro huraño del Auror se dibujó una sonrisa.

–Buenas tardes. Vienes a lo de tu madre, ¿no?–Astoria se dedicó simplemente a asentir. Entonces, Kingsley (¿era ese su nombre? ¿Su apellido? Tendría que averiguarlo) le hizo un gesto de mano que indicaba que lo siguiera. Lo siguió, por supuesto, aunque odiaba que hubiera gente por delante de ella y tuviera que acoplarse a su ritmo. En este caso, tuvo que doblar los pasos para no quedarse demasiado atrás y cuando por fin pararon frente a una pequeña mesita de madera noble, estaba vergonzosamente jadeando.

Kingsley le presentó al encargado de ese tipo de casos pero ella ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por recordar su nombre. Era un hombre de mediana edad, calvo y algo bastante gordo que la miraba con ojos brillantes y oscuros (ojos que había visto en la mitad de sus compañeros de clase –e inquietantemente también en un gnomo de jardín) y que sinceramente le inspiraba algo de asco. Tenía una cara redonda (muy redonda) y rosada (muy rosada) y cubierta por lo que esperaba fuera una fina capa de sudor. Tenía los ojos ligeramente más separados que el resto de la población mundial, un interesante monumento a la nariz presidiendo la cara y dos finas líneas pálidas como labios. En general, rasgos que podía ignorar felizmente durante unos pocos minutos y que intentaría olvidar después para no tener pesadillas por el resto de su vida.

–Señorita Greengrass… –El señor de rostro interesante se aclaró la garganta y la invitó a sentarse en la silla que había frente a su escritorio con un educado asentimiento. Ella, con otro más seco, se negó y se quedó de pie, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y el cuerpo muy rígido. –Verá… le hemos concedido a la Señora Greengrass un permiso muy especial dada su condición mental. Sin embargo, supongo que sabrá que no la podemos mantener en Escocia demasiado tiempo puesto que la gente pide justicia. –La miró a los ojos, como si tuviera miedo de su reacción. Cuando no dijo ni hizo nada (como ponerse a gritar que su madre estaba en el bando correcto y defender ideales Voldemortianos sobre su cadáver hinchado) suspiró y se inclinó sobre la mesa. –Lo ideal sería concretar su encarcelamiento para la próxima semana, pero si usted no lo ve conveniente…

–Deberían haberla enjaulado nada más la atraparon. –Interrumpió con voz suave pero severa.

–Sí, pero dada la condición de…

–La he visto más loca, señor. Está bastante controlada por estos días y le puedo asegurar que estaba totalmente cuerda cuando ayudó a asesinar a miles de inocentes.

–Sí, pero Señorita Greengrass… –Miró a un lado y a otro antes de pedirle que se acercara a él con aire confidencial. Después susurró unas cuantas palabras que a ella la dejaron tan indiferente como la montaña de sujetadores que se encontró en su antiguo cuarto.

– ¡Y qué más da esa estupidez! ¡¿Ustedes son los que defienden la igualdad?!–Miró con incredulidad mal enmascarada al señor de cara rara y se obligó a calmarse al ver los ojos desorbitados con los que la miraba. –Puede ser ella todo lo Greengrass o lo Lestrange que te de la gana, pero era una _asesina_. Debería estar ya en Azkaban. Debería haber entrado allí _hace años_, cuando los Dementores eran todavía los únicos guardianes.

Dicho esto, giró dramáticamente sobre sí misma, se acomodó la capa de seda fina que llevaba encima y salió de ese lugar echando humo por las orejas. Respondió con un escueto "completamente de acuerdo" cuando el señor raro pidió desesperado su opinión respecto a internar a su madre en prisión a primera hora del lunes siguiente y se despidió lo más educadamente posible del único Auror que reconocía.

Salió del Ministerio por la chimenea que conectaba con el Caldero Chorreante.

La envolvieron las llamas verdes y sintió repentino miedo con ese color. Por supuesto, sabía que lo relacionaba directamente con la Maldición Asesina y que había sido objetivo de muchas en los últimos meses por estar simplemente del lado de su padre y no del de su madre.

Saludó vagamente a Hannah Abbott cuando pasó frente a la barra y a algunos conocidos con los que se encontró. Comprobó que había salido _un poco_ antes de lo previsto del Ministerio y que tenía tiempo de sobra para curiosear en el Boticario antes de comenzar la ardua tarea de renovar (o repoblar) su vestuario.

Entró en la oscura tienda y sonrió a la anciana dependienta que siempre la había atendido con simpatía. Supuso que algo vio en su mirada, porque la Señora le señaló con la barbilla un punto exacto de la mal iluminada estancia y cuando obedeció a la orden tácita, quedó maravillada.

No era algo especialmente hermoso (hablemos, más bien, de algo viscoso y amarillento) ni tampoco de buena presencia, precisamente. La bilis de unicornio no era lo que se dice algo que alegrase la vista, pero era tan rara, tanto por sus cualidades como por su dificultad a la hora de hallarla, que Astoria estaba a punto de lloriquear sobre el pegajoso parqué de la botica. La había estado buscando durante… al menos, dos años, y recién ahora la conseguía. Les había rogado a sus padres que firmaran ellos el encargo, puesto que al ser una sustancia utilizada en medicina sólo los Medimagos podían encargarla. Bueno, los Medimagos y la gente que tuviera suficiente dinero como para sobornar a los proveedores. Astoria no era muy fan de comprar a la gente, pero siendo tan friki como lo era de las pociones, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera.

– ¿Por qué…?–Dejó la pregunta en el aire y la Señora se molestó. A Astoria no le importó, por supuesto, y no continuó porque estaba segura de que la había entendido.

–Ahora, entre más gente sea capaz de fabricar pociones sanadoras, mejor. El Ministro ha decretado una ley temporal que permite a todos los capacitados ayudar con los enfermos y los heridos.

–Oh. –No pudo evitar formar una sonrisita victoriosa antes de abrir la boca para hacer ella misma su pedido. Lástima que la Señora negara con la cabeza antes de que pudiera pronunciar nada. – ¿Por qué no?

–He dicho "a todos los capacitados". Niña, tu tienes catorce años. Por muy buena que seas en Pociones, y sé que eres mejor que algunos de los adultos que han venido a reclamar su bilis, no puedo venderle esto a una menor de edad.

Astoria estuvo a punto de corregirla cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Se mordió la lengua cuando un hombre en los veinte tardíos pidió lo que ella tanto anhelaba y se contentó con fantasear sobre la excelente pócima que habría elaborado ella solita en algún rincón de su habitación…

Oh, lo olvidaba.

Ya no tenía habitación.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… tampoco el resto de los ingredientes que necesitaría en el remoto caso de conseguir la bilis y poder fabricarse aquel remedio.

Suspiró, frustrada, y dado que estar en la Botica no le hacía ningún bien a su salud mental, decidió marcharse a alguna de las tiendas de ropa y fundirse algunos ceros de su cámara de Gringotts para de paso fundirse el cerebro. Desde que había dejado el Castillo, nada le iba bien.

Pasó una estupenda tarde (si por estupenda entiendes aburridísima) en compañía de mucha ropa y señoras viudas de la guerra que buscaban agenciarse parte de su dinero. El tiempo transcurrió dolorosamente lento, pero por ella, eso estaba bien.

Entre más retrasara _ese _encuentro, mejor.

Volvió a casa de los Michael y comprobó que los dueños habían comido; sin embargo, no los vio pero tampoco quiso indagar sobre sus ocupadas vidas. Se cambió las ropas formales por unas un poco más de su estilo y edad; sustituyó la falda negra y plisada por unos cómodos vaqueros claros que había comprado esa misma tarde. Se puso una blusa lila, de seda, y se acomodó el pelo de nuevo en el moño apretado que le daba un aire de profesionalidad. Si bien no iba a ninguna reunión formal, todos los años en los que su madre la había obligado a vestirse (y verse) lo mejor posible para ir a aquella casa había hecho estrago en sus costumbres.

No podía ir a la Mansión Malfoy sin ser digna del cargo que ostentaba a regañadientes: el de la prometida del único heredero de la gran fortuna Malfoy.

Se Apareció en los inicios de la extensa propiedad porque las Protecciones seguían vigentes, más ahora que Narcisa estaba perpetuamente recluida en su casa y Draco no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera su casa o el lugar donde pagaba servicios comunitarios.

Lo primero que piso al pasar por la puerta metálica fue un charco de barro y se ensució las bonitas zapatillas plateadas que había logrado rescatar de su baúl de Hogwarts. Maldijo entre dientes la absurda ley que prohibía a los menores de edad utilizar encantamientos sencillos y continuó andando hasta la pomposa y lúgubre mansión que la esperaba desde hacía días; hacía más de una semana que llevaba postergando la invitación y esa noche sólo asistía porque necesitaba rodearse de los suyos para fingir que aguantaría lo que quedaba de verano en tan precaria estabilidad emocional.

Suspiró antes de llamar a la puerta y esbozar la sonrisa más falsa que alguna vez había puesto en su vida.

– ¡Ya va!–Escuchó que alguien gritaba al otro lado de la puerta. Astoria tragó saliva, pues era una voz masculina, una voz que ella conocía muy bien, que pertenecía a un chico rubio que en secreto deseaba que estuviera durmiendo bajo los efectos de alguna seta o pócima somnífera.


End file.
